Fua Duelist
The Fua Duelist's were first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. __TOC__ Plot DM-Charge 51b.JPG|Judgement Ball DM-Charge 50f.JPG|Zakira DM-Charge 50e.JPG|Judgement Table DM-Charge 49p.JPG| DM-Charge 49l.JPG|Kimera DM-Charge 49k.JPG|Chimeras DM-Charge 49i.JPG|(W) White DM-Charge 38a.jpg|Fua Castle DM-Charge 43f.JPG|Fua Fortress The Fua Duelists (also known as "The Guard") are an organisation of duelists formed by Zakira who wants to obtain the power of the "Great Spirit of Duel Masters". Zakira first took down an organisation called Chimeras because they were the followers of Darkness Civilization and they could later become a potential danger for him. So he killed there leader Kimera and left Kokujo all alone. He used one of his member (V) to infiltrate the organisation and tell him there weakness and Kokujo the youngest in that group which they all adored and will try to protect.So he killed there leader Kimera and left Kokujo all alone, but in the end Zakira lost his member (V) in this process who was actually killed by Kokujo after a Kaijudo duel. Zakira then went to the Duel Masters Colosseum where he stole the power from Yaesar who was the previous guardian but Zakira soon lost this power against Shori Kirifuda in the Great Kaijudo Duel Masters Tournament:. And the power got distributed into 7 different cards called Awakening Cards. Then he starts to look for them and find out that the Awakening cards can only be used by very few people he found out Hakuoh was one of them so he brainwashed him and then latter kidnapped him with the help of his other members. He then gave Hakuoh a second personality through a ritual and made him believe that he is '"White" and marked him with a "W" in order to turn him into a Fua Duelist. Fua Duelists have a total of 26 members, and they all are named in Alphabetical order but they all are ranked downside up which means the member (B) will be stronger then (A) and © will be stronger then (B) so this means (Z) Zakira is the strongest of them all. Their home base is called "Fua Castle" which converters into a fortress by the power of Awakening Cards. They also have built the device bring upon the ultimate destruction its called "Judgement Table" and it brings upon the legendary destruction in the form of "Judgement Ball". Fua duelist were able to obtain Bolberg Cross Dragon, Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, Elupheus, Lord of Spirits, Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity and in the end they were also able to obtain Dual Shock Dragon which transformed their fortress into a flying disc shape fortress. Members of the Fua Duelists Duel Masters Charge *(A) Ash *(B) Bura *© Chappi *(D) Delicious *(E) El Rio *(F) Force *(G) Gedo *(H) Hendrix *(I) Emelda *(J) Jason *(K) Kirumi *(L) Love *(M) Dr. Manson *(N) Neaber *(O) Oasis *(P) Peeskwhy Perfect *(Q) Oota Qumbeech After the Revolution (After-R) Within the 26 Fua Duelists from A-Z, there lies a group of duelists that protect Zakira whose talent far surpasses any other. These duelists are strong enough to send the world into complete disarray. These Fua Duelists appeared in Duel Masters Cross . *® Rich *(S) Shizuka *(T) Ten-Ten Toto *(U) Yu Fua *(V) Vavelle *(W) White *(X) Xanadu *(Y) Yesman *(Z) Zakira Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character